Bullet
by analiendyo
Summary: Kim Jongin detektif muda yang hebat itu. Do Kyungsoo pewaris tunggal perusahaan keluarganya. / Perngorbanan Jongin untuk Kyungsoo / Perjuangan Kyungsoo untuk Jongin /. First yaoi fanfic.


©analiendyo

.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin

.

.

Do Kyungsoo

.

.

.

The story begins now

Seorang pemuda sedang mengamati jalanan melalui jendela rumahnya di lantai 2 yang terbilang mewah. Ia hidup sendiri karena orang tuanya yang selalu berkeliling dunia. Manik matanya berhasil menangkap sebuah sosok mungil yang terlihat sedikit mencurigakan, karena sosok itu menggunakan tudung jaket dan berjalan terburu-buru, padahal hari ini cuaca cukup bersahabat.

Pemuda itu masih saja mengamati sosok tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui sosok tersebut berhenti di depan rumahnya. Dengan segera pemuda tersebut berlari ke lantai bawah, dan membuka pintu ketika bel berbunyi pertanda ada yang mencarinya.

"Permisi, apakah benar ini rumah Tuan Kim?"

"Ya, benar. Ada perlu apa?"

"Saya butuh bantuannya, tolong pertemukan Saya dengannya."

"Masuklah."

Di dalam rumah ...

"Saya Kim Jongin, detektif yang Kau cari."

"Hah? Kenapa anda tidak bilang daritadi? Tapi anda terlihat begitu muda?"

"Kau meremehkanku, hmm? Umurku sekarang 21 tahun, Kau tahu bukan berapa banyak kasus yang sudah kuselesaikan?" detektif itu mengeluarkan _smirk_nya.

"Maafkan kelancangan Saya Tuan," sang _client_ menunduk.

"Tak usah terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Jongin. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu dan apa tujuanmu kemari."

"Saya Do Kyungsoo, 22 tahun, pewaris tunggal perusahaan milik keluarga Do. Kedua orangtua saya jarang pulang karena kesibukan mereka. Saya juga jarang menemui mereka di kantor karena kesibukan kuliah pada semester akhir," ia memberi jeda, "lusa kemarin saya berkesempatan mengunjungi mereka, ketika saya memasuki ruang kerjanya, _appa_ sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan kepala belakang bersimbah darah namun masih memiliki kesadaran," Jongin melihat setetes puing kesedihan-air mata- jatuh dari wajah _client_nya yang tertunduk.

"Jangan dipaksakan, berhentilah sebentar dan tenangkan dirimu. Aku sedang tidak dikejar waktu," ucap Jongin menenangkan-dia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini-

Kyungsoo menggeleng sejenak, "saya mendekatinya dan langsung memeluknya, _appa _menatap dengan pandangan kaget dan berharap, lalu tersenyum dan menyodorkan foto keluarga kami. Seketika saya teringat pada _eomma_ dan ingin mencarinya segera. Saya sempat berkata 'bertahanlah _appa_!' beliau menggeleng kemudian memejamkan matanya di pelukan saya," ia menangis lagi.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah terlalu formal _hyung, _aku tahu kita baru berkenalan. Tapi aku tahu bahwa Kau orang baik-baik dan cerita ini bukan dari kebohongan," Jongin mengingatkan lagi.

Kyungsoo terbelalak dengan mata sembabnya, "setelahnya keluar seseorang bermantel hitam dari toilet dalam ruangan dengan alat pemukul di tangan kirinya. Aku bergerak mundur menuju pintu, namun 'Kau ingin mati juga pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Do?' 'tidak!' 'Kau juga harus mati!' orang itu memukulku kemudian kabur lewat jendela. Dengan kesadaran yang tersisa, aku merangkak menuju pintu toilet dan melihat _eomma_ berada disana dengan darah mengalir dari urat nadinya yang putus, kemudian aku tak tahu apa-apa lagi."

Jongin yang semula duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo, berpindah ke sebelah pemuda rapuh itu, "Aku tahu ini cukup sulit, lalu apa yang terjadi lagi, _hyung_?"

"Ketika aku bangun, itu sudah di rumah sakit. Ada assisten _eomma_ yang menjagaku. Dia terlihat habis menangis, namun tersenyum juga saat aku bangun."

_Flashback_

_"__Kyungsoo-ya, akhirnya Kau bangun juga!"_

_"__Ugh, Minji noona-asisten eomma-, berapa lama aku tertidur?" Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut._

_"__Lebih dari 24 jam. Gwaenchana?"_

_"__Gwaenchanayo," Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas berat, "eomma dan appa dimana? Mereka baik-baik saja bukan?"_

_"__Akh, itu ..."_

_"__Mereka benar-benar pergi?" Kyungsoo sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi._

_"__Ne, tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan lagi untuk menyelamatkannya, Kyung. Maafkan noona."_

_"__Ini bukan salah noona. Aku pikir apa yang aku lihat itu hanya mimpi, tapi ternyata ... mereka benar-benar pergi."_

_Kemudian kamar pasien itu benar-benar hening, hanya terdengar beberapa isakan kecil. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. _

TBC ~

Maafkan saya jika memutus chapter disaat yang tidak tepat._.v

Ini cerita lama yg belum terselesaikan, jika respon baik maka akan saya lanjutkan.

Gamsahamnida.


End file.
